Midnight Blue
by Effina Solaris
Summary: I'm uploading this for a friend! Brian Phoenix has awakened in a strange world where Pokemon exist. Join him as he travels to different places and takes on countless challenges to become the greatest trainer to ever live. T for minor language and violence. Read and review please!
1. Waking Up

**Hi everyone. This is not my story, I'm uploading on behalf of a friend. I can't say that I'm going to put a note on every chapter, but I will try to get comments from the author for you guys. Please leave reviews, and favorite/follow this story. Thanks!**

As I washed up on the shore, I had one question on my mind. I wasn't worried about where I was or how long I had been unconscious. My main concern was _how am I still alive_?

I distinctly remembered a flash flood that swept me off my feet. I remember treading so much water that everything went black. Beyond that, everything was a mystery to me.

Rain poured down hard as I looked around, hoping to find some sort of clue to tell me where I was. I saw a small town in the distance, and next to me, I noticed a red fish, flopping helplessly and yelping incessantly.

I took a closer look and realized this was no ordinary fish. It was... a Magikarp? Impossible. Magikarp don't exist. They're simply fictional creatures created by a money-grubbing gaming enterprise. Then again, nothing about this place seemed at all familiar. Could this maybe be a dream?

"Young man!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to find a tall black man in a lab coat standing over me. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Well," I responded, "I just washed up onto this shore. Could you tell me where exactly I am?"

"You're in the outskirts of Pallet Town. Follow me; you look like you meed somewhere to stay."

I began to walk away, and all of a sudden the Magikarp began flailing restlessly. I eventually picked it up in my arms and followed the man to what he called "Pallet Town". He led me to a laboratory where I saw what looked like Pokeballs stocked high onto the shelves.

"So what's your name, kid?" the man asked me.

"My name?" I looked up. It took me a moment to remember my name, as if I had suffered a slight state of amnesia. "My name," I said, "is Brian. Brian Phoenix."

"It's nice to meet you, Brian. My name is Professor Jackson."

"Professor?"

"Yes. I am currently the leading expert in Pokemon. I usually help the new trainers begin their journeys."

"I see."

"That Magikarp seems to be quite attached to you. Is it yours?"

"No. I just found it when I washed up on shore."

"You should try capturing it. It helps to have Pokemon in this part of the world."

"But I have nothing to catch it with."

In response to this, Professor Jackson handed me an empty Pokeball saying, "Use this."

I gently put the Magikarp down and took the Pokeball. I took about ten paces away from the Magikarp and turned to face it. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden my eyes locked on the Magikarp, like I was preparing myself in case it put up some kind of fight. My arm reared back, and as it did I could feel my blood pumping. I flung the Pokeball at the Magikarp and watched closely as the red beam drew the Magikarp ino the capsule. I watched the ball wiggle violently until I heard a pinging sound. A cocky smirk cracked onto my face.


	2. Robin

I kindly thaned Professor Jackson for his hospitality and departed. I walked back to the place where I regained consciousness. Overhead, I heard restling in the trees. Suddenly, a wild Pikachu appeared, holding an egg and running frantically to escape the downpour. Suddenly, the branch that the Pikachu was running over collapsed. The Pikachu panicked and grabbed the next branch to keep from falling, but it dropped the egg in the process. As if by reflex, I jumped and made a diving catch for the egg. The Pikachu sighed in relief at the sight of me holding the unharmed egg. It scampered down the tree to thank me, but as I tried to return the egg to it, it squeaked and ran off without it. I was confused at first, but I decided to assume it was the electric mouse's way of telling me to keep it.

As I returned to Pallet Town, I heard a voice that I could recognize anywhere. "Brian? Is that you?"

"Robin? Robin Manera?" I smirked. I turned around to see my old childhood friend standing in front of me. I embraced him tightly. It seemed so unlikely that I would find him here.

"Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Robin grinned from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I washed up on the shore here after that freak storm hit back home. How did you get here?"

"I flew. You'll never believe it, but Kylie and I were struggling in the flood when we were picked up by a flock of Pidgeot!"

"Pidgeot?"

"I know, it sounds crazy, right? But somehow, Pokemon exist in this part of the world!"

"I know. I caught a Magikarp shortly after arriving."

"Really? I kept a Pidgey that was apart of the flock that saved me and Kylie! We should battle!"

"I don't know man, I just got this thing. I don't even know if it's fit to fight."

"Come on, I've been itching for a battle ever since I got this Pidgey! Let's go!"

Robin reared back and released his Pidgey. I saw no choice but to bring out my Magikarp.

_This is impossible_, I thought, _I'm gonna lose. Everyone knows Magikarp is totally useless._

"Pidgey!" Robin immediately tossed out commands, "Use tackle!"

"Magikarp," I sighed, "Use splash."

For those of you that don't know, splash is the only attack Magikarp can use at first, and it is absolutely useless. It has no effect whatsoever.

As I gave Magikarp his command, it slammed its tail on the ground and jumped 20 feet up in the air. Needless to say, Pidgey was not able to land his attack.

Robin looked astounded for a moment, and so did I. The battle continued on as such, Pidgey trying to tackle Magikarp with Magikarp dodging each attempt. At one point, I noticed Pidgey getting tired, and so was Robin.

I decided, just for the hell of it, I was going to have Magikarp use splash one last time. As soon as I called Magikarp's name, it lunged at Robin's Pidgey and knocked it off it's feet. Pidgey fell to the ground and never got up.

Robin stood there for a moment, amazed at what had just happened. "I just got my ass kicked... by a Magikarp."

"I just kicked your ass... with a Magikarp." I said, also quite amazed at the sudden turn of events. "What are you doing with your life, bro?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that this is far from over. I'll beat you one day, Brian. You can be sure of that!"


	3. Jackson's Request

"That was a very rousing battle!" Professor Jackson exclaimed in the distance. "You both have great potential as trainers. Please, follow me to me laboratory."

We did as the professor asked. When we got to the lab, he led us to a table upon which rested three Pokeballs.

"I want you both to take one of these and raise them to their full potential," Jackson said. "I trust you'll make these Pokemon very strong."

"So we get to choose which one we want?" Robin asked.

"Yes. The three Pokemon to choose from are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle."

"Cool," Robin turned to me. "You pick first, Brian."

"Oh no," I scoffed, "I know how that works. I pick the one I want, and then you pick the one that has a type advantage against me. I'm not stupid, Robin."

"Geez, have a little faith, Brian. Fine, I'll pick first then. I want Squirtle."

Jackson handed Robin the Pokeball containing Squirtle and stood there, waiting for my answer.

"Alright. I want Charmander."

"You still pick the one that's weak against mine?" Robin complained. "Then what was the big deal about me picking first?"

"Well," I explained, "at least now I can't make the excuse that you have an unfair advantage."

"This is very true. Well, I'd better go find Kylie; she'll probably want to come with me on my journey."

I mentally smirked, knowing that my two best friends could never be away from each other for too long.


	4. Deeper in the Woods

"Oh, Kylie's here with you?" I looked up at Robin, not having realized that from our earlier talks. "That's really cool that you guys ended up here together."

"Yeah," Robin grinned, "We were together when the folld happened. We promised each other we would never let go. I'm gonna go get her. You should come along with us, Brian. We could be like a trio."

"No, that's ok. It would feel kind of weird. You know, you two doing your thing and I would just be the third wheel. I think I'm gonna hike it alone this time around."

"Suit yourself, Bri. I'll see you around. Be warned, the next time I see you, we're gonna battle it out again, and I will be a lot harder to beat."

I chuckled cockily as Robin walked away. My grin wiped away the moment he was out of sight. I flashed back to the floos. Robin was with Kylie when the flook took place. Meanwhile, where was I? Letta and I had just gotten off the phone making plans to see each other. What happened to Letta? Where was she? If Robin had the blessing of holding onto his girlfriend during his flood, what stopped me from doing the same?

_Brian Phoenix_, a voice echoed in my head, _I've been expecting you_.

"Who's there?" I yelled out. "Show yourself!"

_Come deeper into the woods. I request an audience with you._

"Why should I trust you? Who are you?"

_I am a sage of humans and Pokemon alike. I know what troubles you, and I have the solution. But only if you are willing to listen._

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

_I would prefer to confront you face to face._

I decided to give in and wander into the woods. Many wild Pokemon scattered around apparently trying to clear a path for me. I came to the thickest part of the woods and stopped when I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"Alright," I leered into the darkness. "I'm here. Now will you tell me who you are?"

_I am a friend_, the voice said. _I know you are longing for your girlfriend, Letta Prescod._

"How do you know that?"

_As I told you before, I am a sage of humans and Pokemon alike. _A strange foot emerged from the darkness. _I am... Mewtwo..._


	5. Mewtwo's Words

A large, purple humanoid cat stood before me. His glowing blue eyes slowly faded into a light putple color. I stood in amazement as the legendary Pokemon approached me.

"Mewtwo..." my voice quivered as I uttered his name.

_Rest assured, Brian, _Mewtwo said, _Letta is alive. I know where she is, and I know how you can find her._

"Tell me! Please!"

_Letta is in a part of the world beyond the Pokemon League. The strength of the Pokemon that reside there is far greater than that of any ordinary trainer._

"How do I get there?"

_You have no chance of getting there now. All you have is a Magikarp and a Charmander. You must train your Pokemon, build your team. Prove to yourself that you are the greatest trainer. Defeat the Elite Four. Then, and only then, come to Cerulean Cave to find me and add me to your team. In your search for me, you will find her. Do you understand me?_

"Yeah. But what would happen if I don't do any of those things before I go to Cerulean Cave?"

_Then you will have no chance of finding me of Letta._

"What makes you think that I can do everything you've told me?"

_Brian, what is that you have in your arms?_

"It's a Pokemon egg. A Pikachu gave it to me after I rescued the egg from falling from a tree."

_That confirms my belief. You have qualities that many people in this day and age lack terribly. Courage, honor, passion, and a value for all things living. This will help you on your journey._

"What do you mean?"

_You have great potential to be the very best, like no one has ever been. That Pikachu saw it in you when it gave you that egg. Professon Jackson saw it in you when he gave you that Charmander. That Magikarp saw it in you when he rescued you from that flood._

"Wait. You mean that Magikarp-"

_Precisely. The reason Magikarp saved you is because he saw you as a good person; a hero among men, or diamond in the rough, if you will._

"So that's it? Just because I'm a good person?"

_Well, there's also the fact that you have the self confidence to help you excel. And whether you realize it or not, you have a strong connection with that Magikarp, while another is forming with that Charmander. You will continue to form bonds with the Pokemon you befriend as well as the humans, and this will be the means to your success. In any case, the time for talking is over. I trust that you will fulfill this journey just as I have explained it to you. I wish you the best of luck, Brian Phoenix._

With that, Mewtwo disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Well," I said to myself, "I'd better get a move on."

I left the woods and went on my way toward Viridian City.


	6. Pichu

I spent a lot of time moving back and forth from Route 1 to Viridian City training to my wits' end trying to make my Pokemon stronger. Charmander learned a lot of new moves, while Magikarp... I wish I could say more about Magikarp.

I decided after a certain point to move on from Viridian City. The gym was closed and it seemed as though the leader had no intention of returning any time soon. As I stepped outside the city limits, as fate wwould have it, I ran into Robin.

"I didn't expect you to catch up with me so soon, Brian," Robin joked. "Then again, I have spent a good amount of my time training out on Route 1. My Pokemon have gotten a lot stronger."

"So have mine," I responded.

"Is that right? Well, let's have a match so we can see hoe well we're doing."

With that, Robin flung a Pokeball ten feet into the air, and out popped Squirtle. I tossed my Pokeball into the battlefield and summoned Magikarp.

The battle ensued. Squirtle charged at Magikarp, Magikarp used its splash attack to dodge, while using the momentum of its descent from the air to slam Squirtle into the ground. The attack proved to be quite effective, but it seemed to take its toll on Magikarp as well. Magikarp flopped about helplessly for a moment, and Squirle took advantage of the chance to tackle Magikarp. Magikarp countered with a tackle attack, and both seemed to take a hard hit from the exchange.

"Squirtle, return!" I heard Robin yell. Squirtle vanished back into his Pokeball. Robin flund another Pokeball into the air, and Pidgey appeared. Pidgey ran towards Magikarp, who flailed its tail into Pidgey's face in response. Pidgey, quite aggravated by this, whipped up a gust attack and sent Magikarp flying. Magikarp was holding on tightly to his consciousness by the time it landed in front of me. I couldn't bear to see him take much more.

"Magikarp, return," I grumbled. I sent out Charmander and ordered it to use ember against Pidgey. Pidgey took a hard burn and seemed pretty exhausted after. Robin brought back Pidgey and sent out Squirtle. Charmander flung its claws at Squirtle. Squirtle dodged the attack and used bubble on Charmander. Charmander suffeder upon contact of Squirtle's water-type attack. Charmander looked like he wouldn't be able to take another attack like that.

I didn't know what to do. Magikarp was barely conscious, and Charmander was up against his worse weakness. I was running out of options. Suddenly, I felt something wiggle on my back. Something climbed onto my shoulder; I turned and locked eyes with my recently hatched Pichu, who was hanging onto me, grinning ear to ear.


End file.
